Mine
by MoB24
Summary: He nodded and stepped closer to her causing their breaths to mix. He slid his arm around her waist and brought his other hand to her cheek. "Yes," she felt his hot breath above her lips, "you are mine and only mine. You have no chose but to marry me. Because Romans always conquer and take what they please, and I'm going to take you." He promised by possessing her lips.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I thought of. Please review!**

The stars glittered through the hazy, inky mass of night. Only a few murmurs rang through the silence of the woods, which the roman god was thankful for. A long day was what Jason had, complete with meetings from different gods and a conversation with his patron, the queen of the gods, Juno. Which, in his opinion, lasted too long for either of their likings.

He sighed, he was exhausted. Not just from today, but everyday. It seemed that each day of his immortal existence dragged on longer than the previous day. The hours sagged on until finally, Diana pulls her chariot up as Apollo hauls his down, reclaiming the night as her own. Jason may cherish most nights, but time alone sometimes overwhelmed him with melancholy that relinquished the heartache inside. Plus he, as pathetic as it sounds, becomes absolutely bored.

Most might think, 'how could a god be bored? With the infinite and unlimited possibilities he possesses, he could accomplish everything that the world has to offer!' Which was exactly what Jason did in his beginning. After becoming an all powerful god, he did what his heart desired. Traveling. His feet contacted every inch of ground, from mossy plains to rural ice sheets. Every scenic view had been ingrained in perfect memory. With just a snap of his fingers, he went anywhere he desired whenever he became bored. Though, after trekking the earth a couple hundred times, it grew tiring. Like everything else.

Since Jason could never sleep properly, he never slept at all. Making his nights longer than the light at times. Every night was spent alone, occupying his mind with whatever he could get a hold of. Which he enjoyed, he already spent most of his hours with the gods, he didn't want to spend any more with them. But ever since the pitted emptiness linked its way inside his heart, he'd been dreading his time alone.

Usually he would be able to shake the feeling away, but it only grew stronger. The only time he would be rid of the feeling would be when he makes love-no, has sex. He wouldn't call it lovemaking, love has nothing to do with it. Whenever he has sex, he would make sure to take all precautions. He didn't want children.

Never once had he been in an relationship, all he does is take in women and lead them out. It was his way of life and he was content with it.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing? His home wasn't anywhere near the woods. And why was he walking when he could fly? The roman shook his head, maybe the sleep depravity was finally pouncing on his mind.

A snarl ripped from behind and Jason came in view with a large black hellhound when he turned around. Before he could reach for his weapon, the hellhound slashed its paw at his body, and Jason sped towards a large oak tree. He quickly peeled himself off the tree and took out a golden coin and flipped it, modifying it into a large golden sword. Jason swerved another attack and slowly circled the monster. The hell hound seemed to be in a foul mood since it jumped and the force of the monster contacting the ground again threw Jason far back into another tree. He was positive that a few splinters were forced into his skull.

Jason's stance wavered once he got up. His head was pounding and his leg was aching. Before Jason could even blink, the hellhound instantaneously pounced on him again, giving his body another blow. All Jason could see was teeth. He tried pushing it off, but the monster weighed over a ton and it's claws were singed into his skin.

Right when Jason thought he would be severely beheaded, the hellhound turned to dust after Jason heard the air slice through. Jason's line of vision blurred, and all he could see were dark bright opals. He heard soft reassurance before swimming into unconsciousness.

Piper woke up the next morning drained from taking care of her guest. The loud snarls forbade her to sleep last night, and after hearing the ear splitting crashes, Piper figured something was out of the ordinary. Something in her grew anxious and foretold her that something was wrong, so she mounted her horse and rode off to the sounds of destruction.

Once she pinpointed the location of her distress, she immediately unhitched herself from her horse and sought out an attack, since what she saw was a person being pinned down by a hellhound. After praying to the goddess Artemis, she aimed her dagger Katoptris at the hellhound and threw it with all her might, hoping that the goddess heard her prayer.

It seemed that she did, the monster immediately turned into golden dust after contacting with her dagger. The golden specks sprinkled down onto the injured man which Piper quickly ran towards.

He was a man. A man that basked in the moonlight, turning his features pale white and hair silver. He slightly turned his head resulting in some of his hair falling into the shadows, and that's when Piper saw that his hair was not silver, but the opposite. It was golden. His eyes opened momentarily and she caught a glimpse of pale blue before they closed again.

Piper snapped back into reality once she saw the man shudder. Her eyes furrowed as the moon reflected brightly on the light scrapes and few bruises he held on his skin. He was unconscious and desperately in need of help. Piper whistled for her horse, Eclair, and she carefully picked him up and laid him across her horse. She carefully but quickly rode home, hoping that the injuries weren't worse than they looked.

She quickly brought him inside her fathers old room and gently laid him down on the bed. She rapidly began treating him once she put Eclair back inside her stable. First, she examined the severity of the wounds, thoroughly searching him as a doctor would. She decided to treat his swollen ankle first. Grabbing the nectar from her right hand side, she poured a bit on the wound and then rubbed a few crumbs of ambrosia, and finished by bandaging his ankle. Then she repeated the process with the bump on the head, and the other injuries were minor so she disinfected them with alcohol. After concealing him with blankets, she left him to slumber while continuing hers in her room.

Now, it was morning and the visitor showed no signs of awakening. Piper yawned, it was a long night for her, she couldn't sleep for more than an hour or two at a time. Her mind kept preoccupying itself with the stranger. Where did he come from? She surely had never seen him around the village before. What was he doing at that time of night wandering alone in the woods? She also made a habit of checking up on him every hour or so, insuring that he was alright.

After making breakfast for them both, she decided to check up on him once more. She entered the room but the bed was empty. She was shocked and worried, where could he have gone in the state that he was in? Before she could ponder anymore on his whereabouts, Piper found herself pressed roughly against the wall with her wrists pinned behind her.

The grip on her wrists tightened and the weight behind her pressed her deeper into the wall. "You have five seconds to tell me why I am here," a deep voice threatened in her ear.

"You were, injured, by hellhound. Took you, to be treated." She chocked out since his other hand was pinching her neck.

He let her go and stepped away from her, allowing her to move. She relaxed and turned around to find him sternly staring at her.

He asked "you live alone? No wife or kids?"

Piper stared at him confused, why would he think-and realization dawned upon her. He thought she was a man because she was dressed as one. Instead of her usual dress, she wore her fathers old shirt and pants and all of her hair was concealed in a hat, that was also her fathers.

Pipers lips twitched until she could no longer hide her amusement. She brightly laughed hysterically which induced a puzzled look on her guest. Once she quieted down, she pulled off her fathers hat, which let her tousled hair freely fall at her waist and unveiled her eyes that were shining with laughter.

The expression set on his features made it all the more comical. His eyes became enormous and a deep blush settled on his cheeks.

"You're a woman." He stated astonished.

Realizing that he was serious, all her amusement died down from the tone of his voice. "Thank you for noticing," she dryly replied.

He blushed and quickly tried to explain in a fast cover up, "I didn't mean it like that!" Which only brought out more laughter from Piper. Which also emitted a few chuckles from him as well.

Once her laughter died down, she stepped towards him with a grin and brought out her hand. "Piper McLean, and I don't have a wife or any children."

He shook her hand and offered a small smile, "Jason Grace."

How strange, her friend Thalia shared the same surname as well. Pushing the thought aside, Piper asked how he was and made sure he was alright. He replied that he was fine but extremely famished and in need of a good bath.

She quickly went through her fathers dresser and laid out a fresh pair of clothes for Jason on his bed along with a towel. "I drew you a bath, which should still be warm, in the room across from this one. Once you finish, you can join me for breakfast in the kitchen." She smiled at him and preceded for the door so she could allow him privacy.

"Why are you doing all this for a complete stranger?"

She paused midway from the door and she turned back around to face him. "Does there need to be a reason to be kind?"

Piper changed into a simple dress and waited for Jason at the dinner table. She couldn't help but blush once she saw Jason, he looked extremely handsome in her father's blue shirt and grey pants. His eyes were a striking blue, she observed, not the pale hue she saw last night. He sat down across from her at the table and she served his plate first. She filled it with a heaping of fruit and oatmeal, and then filled her own plate with a smaller amount.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Jason informed her.

"Now what kind of a hostess would I be if I didn't?" She smiled.

"I hope you don't mind the lack of meat, I'm vegetarian." She admitted sheepishly. He shook his head.

"What were you doing wandering in the woods in the dead of night?" Piper blurted out.

Jason's eyebrows rose and Piper immediately shook her head. "I'm sorry that was out of line, it's not any of my business."

"That's alright. I decided to visit my old home in the woods, and it got rather late." Jason answered. Piper didn't ask anymore questions.

"Where's your father," Jason asked.

Piper shrugged, "I don't know. He's been missing for two years."Her father, Tristan McLean, was an actor. He went out of state for a special performance for a person with a greater status. The last night he held with her daughter, was the last time she saw him.

Jason swallowed and he apologized and she said it was alright.

She stood and went to pour themselves water. "You changed into a dress," Jason commented.

"So you'll be reminded that I'm a woman," Piper joked.

Jason smirked, "trust me I have no problem seeing that." His eyes scanned her bodily figure that went unnoticed by Piper.

She set his glass down and he frowned at the direction of her wrist. Piper wondered what he was staring at until she saw the cause of his frown. Her wrist was still red and raw from the encounter in the room.

He gently held her wrist and traced the red lightly, "I'm sorry."

She blushed from the contact and shook her head, "it's alright.

"No it's not. I hurt you when you took care of me. I really am sorry Piper."

"Jason," Piper started, "you were in unfamiliar territory and you were...bewildered. So you acted out in defensive, and i know you didn't mean to hurt me. It was an accident so let's treat it as one." Piper smiled at him.

After breakfast, Piper gave him a tour of her property, and then he admitted in needing to go. So Piper whistled for her horse Eclair and quickly ran to her side.

"This is Eclair," she introduced to Jason.

He hid a smile, "Eclair? You named your horse after a pastry?"

"I was very young when I got her! My father used to bring me an entire box and I ate them all in less than a day. It was only natural for me to name her after something I love!" Piper defended.

Piper mounted on her horse and motioned for Jason to get on. He asked her what she was doing and she replied, "you are not allowed to walk home. Your ankle may have swelled down, but it's quiet far so get on. Don't even try arguing with me, you won't win."

Jason sighed but smiled and he sat behind her. He slid his hands around her waist and it caused pleasurable static to shoot through her stomach. Piper hid a blush and rode off into the woods.

Jason directed her to a large ivory house and the two hitched off the horse and entered inside. Jason gave her a tour, he even showed her his collections room.

Piper smiled excitedly as she browsed the many different historical treasures he possessed. She examined many objects and rattled off the origins and use of them all, sometimes even explaining the inventor and quoting different philosophers.

Piper explained that her tutor was enamored with history and he taught her many inventions from the past and the backstory behind them.

Jason lead Piper downstairs and before she could leave him, he entrapped her in his arms. Without as second thought, he possessed her lips. Piper was shocked but captivated at the emotion that was held behind it. His tongue slowly undressed her lips and her lips parted slightly, allowing the tip of his passion to slide across her pearls. Piper gasped when he pressed against her, finding a way inside, His tongue escaped inside and sought out hers. Piper knew she had to end the heat searing kiss, so she pulled away with rosy cheeks. His eyes settled on her while they were both panting. Her cheeks colored even deeper when she asked:"why did you kiss me?"

He smiled at her "does there need to be a reason for me to kiss you?"

She swallowed and quickly ran out of his grip and rode away.

Jason went back inside after watching Piper ride away. "Piper McLean" he muttered as if it were some magical incantation. How artless she had been chatting casually away about philosophers and historian artifacts as she browsed among his treasures. Her cheery nature and bright optimism should have annoyed him, but instead it gave him unexpected pleasure.

Never had he ever met a woman like her. A fine spun beauty with a mix of scholarly expertise. With her long chocolate hair and radiating dark caramel skin and large bright ever changing opal eyes, it was impossible for him not to want her.

Seeing her was an awakening, but meeting her was a revelation.

He wanted her. He wanted her with such a desire, that the passion behind it was foreign to him.

"I see you have acquainted yourself with my daughter." Jason turned and met eye to eye with the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

Jason scowled at her, "I don't recall meeting any of your daughters."

Aphrodite merely smiled and snapped her fingers, and a picture of Piper appeared in thin air.

Jason hid his shocked demeanor, how could someone as bright as Piper be related to someone like _Aphrodite_? Though, it explained where all of her natural beauty came from. Still, Piper didn't act like any of Aphrodite's daughters. Maybe that was the appeal, she didn't try to be beautiful, she simply was. And if anything Piper tried to hide her beauty, Jason recalled a memory of her wearing her fathers clothes and then a plain maids dress.

"You better hurry if you want to catch her heart, there are others pining for her as well." She handed him a pale yellow envelope that Jason reluctantly accepted.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked straight to the point.

"I give everybody a fair chance at love," Aphrodite explained, "plus, I've been waiting for your love story to happen for a while young roman."

Jason's scowl deepened, "were you the one who caused my meeting with Piper?"

Aphrodite grinned happily, "and you see. That's the best part! I didn't cause any of this!" She laughed with delight "it seems that even the fates demand you two to be together!"

Aphrodite then left in a cloud of white, leaving him to his thoughts, and the pale yellow envelope.

He opened it and read:

My dear Piper,

Once I ask for my father's approval, we shall be able to wed. I just merely ask you too wait, since considering our social positions, it may take a while for his blessing. When the day comes for the two of us to be united, I will be overjoyed with happiness that I will call you my wife. Just wait until then.

Forever yours,

Dylan

Jason scoffed, he wanted her to wait? Unfathomable, a person like Piper shouldn't have to wait for anybody. Plus, how could he tell her to wait when every cell in Jason's body was filled with desire? He wouldn't have asked her to wait for his fathers approval, he would take her even if the entire world said no. She needed a man, not a boy who waits for his fathers order.

He slid the letter back inside the envelope and threw it inside the hearth. He watched the flames lick and singe the envelope until it finally swallowed it whole. Jason shifted his entire home for Piper. She didn't need Dylan, she had him. And nobody was going to take away what belonged to him, she was his.

Jason decided to visit a certain goddess, he had a favor to cash in.

Piper went to work the next day in the village, she worked as a seamstress at her friend's business. Her friend Silena, managed the business for her mother-in-law, and she offered Piper a job when her father went missing. She gladly took the job as she not only was good at tailoring, but also needed a way for income.

Unfortunately, the job had its down side, and it came in the form of Dylan. Dylan Storm, the frequent customer who also tried to pursue her. Which Piper always flat out answered no, not only was he egoistic but he was also rotten and a tyrant. He was the governors son, which somehow instilled in his mind that he could do whatever he pleased. Piper held no interest in him whatsoever. He knew that, the whole village knew that, and yet he never gave up. Piper kept refusing and he kept pursuing.

Like today, when Piper was filing different orders from the townsfolk, he popped in the store, and decided to ruin her work. With her back turned away from the desk that held all the paperwork, Dylan appeared out of nowhere, knocked off all the paper work that she had been organizing all afternoon, and sat on the desk.

She glared at him while she knelt down to collect the papers. She heard footsteps beside her and from the corner of her eye, she saw another pair of hands collecting papers as well.

"Thank you," she said without looking up.

"Your welcome," a familiar deep voice replied.

She knew that voice, Piper looked up and there he was. They both stood up and Jason handed her the remaining papers. She blushed when he smiled at her, she could still feel his burning touch on her throbbing lips.

She smiled at him, "Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

He pulled out a bright red apple from his pocket and then buffed it with his sleeve. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. Please accept this apple as my humble gratitude."

She accepted it and proceeded to take a bite out of it. It was the most delectable and beautiful apple she had ever seen or tasted. "Mmm," she hummed in delight. "Thank you," she smiled, "it's delicious."

She went back around the desk and politely requested Dylan to get off. Piper was going to push him off when he refused but Jason stepped in and drove him away.

"I believe the lady asked you a request, please follow it or I'll have to see that you do." Piper could hear the dark undertone in his voice. Dylan seemed to as well, because in less than a second, he fled the store.

"Thank you, Dylan could be overbearing at times," she said as she moved back to her desk.

"Dylan?"

"Yes," she missed the way his eyes grew dark at the name, "a complete pain in my-Piper!"

Silena chirped from the other room, "I'm closing early today! It's mine and Charlie's anniversary today! So, I need you too leave right now and finish everything tomorrow!"

Piper said goodbye and headed out the door with Jason right behind. She accepted his offer of walking her home.

It was night, and there was no moon, just a few stars twinkling in the blue but almost black sky. During the walk, they conversed a bit, but Piper wasn't paying attention. The close proximity of their bodies and his hand brushing hers were all on her mind.

Once they arrived to her home, Piper received the biggest shock of her life. It all came in five words from Jason, "I'm going to marry you."

Her laughter ceased when she saw that there was not a single detail of amusement on his features. She swallowed, "y-you're serious?"

He nodded and stepped closer to her causing their breaths to mix. He slid his arm around her waist and brought his other hand to her cheek. "Yes," she felt his hot breath above her lips, "you are mine and only mine. You have no chose but to marry me. Because Romans always conquer and take what they please, especially if they are gods. And I'm going to take you." He promised by possessing her lips.

Pipers mind was buzzing, roman god? She couldn't concentrate. He was everywhere, all around her, and it was burning her. It was painful yet pleasurable, it was too much for her to handle. She was all too mesmerized until he bit her neck, her gasp brought her back to mind.

She pushed him away with all the force she could muster. She shook her head and stepped away from him. "No! I refuse! I am not an object! You can't have me! I am no one's but myself!" She exclaimed and then ran.

She ran into the woods, and she prayed for anyone or anything to help her escape. Branches scraped her skin and plants tore her dress. There was only darkness, no light. And the more she ran, the darker it seemed to get. She kept falling, but she always got back up.

It wasn't until a large scrape across her arm she stopped. Her fingers trembled as she touched the cut, and what she saw made her gasp inaudibly. She was bleeding, but she wasn't bleeding red, she was bleeding gold. What was happening to her?

And that was when he appeared behind her.

She turned around and faced him. "What did you do to me?" She cried.

The apple fell out of her torn pocket. Her eyes grew wide at the apple. It was glowing ruby, and it shine gold where she bit out a chunk of it. His simple gesture became the downfall of her life.

"You-you tricked me! How could you!" She yelled.

Tears were collapsing from her eyes and her heart was burning. Her walls were crumbling and so was she. There was no escape now, it was too late. She belonged to him, he had won.

The anger swirled in with the despair. He may have her physically, but he won't have the one thing she valued for herself, her heart. So she swore with the tears streaming, and her heart burning, "I will never love you!"

His features seemed crueler but his expression never wavered. "I've never wanted to be loved. And gods know that no one's ever done it yet."

Her vision clouded and she felt her skin pulsing off of her. The earth seemed to move without her. The last thing Piper remembered was Jason's arms around her as the darkness finally took over.

**That's it for now, please tell me what you think. By the way this isn't only going to be about Piper and Jason. It's also going to involve Thalia and Nico, and Percy and Annabeth. Just to give a heads, also the next point of view will be Thalia's. Oh, and I also pulled a few lines from ****_Tempt Me at Twilight by Lisa Kleypas._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took forever but here is Chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think! I would like to thank Awesomepossum328 for being my beta and reviewing this chapter, and UnBreakableFacade for checking the last one!  
**

A small flame was brought to to life on a stick of wick, and soon another was lit, and another, and another. The drops of fire grew large but not enough to overcome it's cotton home. The little balls of light danced lively in the black room, giving off a dim radiance that was enough to show the falling hidden tears.

The only sound that was present in the dark room was the small muffled sobbing. The bitter taste of salt ached on the tip of her tongue, and her throbbing eyes were watery. She couldn't behold the stern wrinkles that were now softened. The scowling eyes that were now closed and filled with peace. The thin and always pursed lips were free from restrain. All the splenetic features that pulled together to create an old devil of the woman, were gone. The peaceful slumber of death took her scorn and left a serene and more youthful looking angel. Like the woman she used to be.

The mourner sniffled and then roughly wiped her eyes with her wrists, banishing all collecting pools of water from existence. Even when swollen and red, the brilliant deep blue never ceased to shine brightly through the glassy night. With trembling hands, the mourner lifted the blanket and covered the corpse, hiding the body from the spirit. With a shaky breath, she snuffed out the candles, leaving her alone to bask in the cold dark. Again.

Garbed in black, Thalia went away to the direction of the woods, wheeling her dead companion in front of her. Sweat dripped down her brow, and her short obsidian hair was spilling out of her bundled scarf, chunk by spiky chunky.

She paused for a moment and let the heaving of her chest slow down. Only a few more feet until she reached the woods. And from there on, she would need to follow the trail, turn left from the marked tree, and then go left again after crossing the river and-she sighed. She had a long way to go before she actually reached her destination.

All she wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and cry until her body was drained of all the sorrow inside of her. It was too soon for her to do this. Gods it was only three mornings ago when she found Marissa dead! Her caretaker wouldn't wake up, even after Thalia begged her to. Marissa had passed away in her deep sleep, leaving only Thalia to mourn her loss. Thalia had to do this though, Marissa would've wanted her to. Plus, the longer you delayed the proper burial rights for the dead, the more the spirit would grow restless. The spirit would wait by the river Styx until he or she would have payment to ride on Charon's boat. It's best if she did this today, that way they both can move on.

Thalia picked up the handles of the wheel barrel and moved along. It wasn't fair, she'd only known Marissa for four years. She had quit the huntresses of Artemis, and gave up her title of Artemis's lieutenant. It was after a few months of being alone had she met Marissa, she was traveling through villages, searching for a job, when she stumbled on to a feisty elderly woman. Marissa took her in, she said that she reminded her of herself. Lost and Alone. She did all the work for Marrisa, since given her age, couldn't strain herself. It was in those four years that they had bonded and grew close. In Marissa, she had found a friend, a companion, and a mother.

Thalia shook her head, she needed to stop reminiscing, it was slowing her down. She had to reach the cove before sunset, Marissa's favorite time of the day.

Thalia collapsed by the foot of the river, her muscles were heavier then a mallet and her skin was shedding droplets of sweat. She cupped her hands for a minuscule puddle of water and drank it. Half the day had already passed and she was only two third's of the way there. She flapped on water to cool her broiled skin. She walked over to a large tree and laid underneath its shady shield. She needed to rest, she was over extracting herself. Thalia covered her eyes with the nook of her elbow and soon fell sound asleep.

Orange tinted the thin fabric that enclosed her eyes. Slowly, her sleep ridden lids rose, scrunching the tanned fabric that once coated her eyes. She groaned, her immobilized limbs croaked with agony when she willed her nerves to traverse.

The sun colored her eyes and face with a blinding radiation that could not be seen. Evading her eyes, Thalia saw the sun delicately touch the horizon with its spherical, orange-red feet. The realization dawned upon her that it was close to sunset, she would never make it in time for the funeral. Tears pricked from her eyes, she couldn't do this simple and reasonable task for her friend. What an unfortunate failure, cannot even properly bury her friend. Little needles grazed down to her both cheeks and met at beneath of the peak of her chin, where a golden freckle was hidden.

To in-depth of her mixed sorrow and pity, Thalia didn't here the small rustling of plants or the sudden soft rush of wind that blew her hair away from her wet cheeks. It all happened under the soundless but watchful spinster tree, that Thalia was painfully pinned down down with sharp talons brushing her shoulders. She turned her head and met the scarlet eyes of the largest hell hound she had ever encountered, and she had encountered quite a few.

For some reason odd reason, the hellhound hadn't strike her yet, even more peculiar is that neither had she. For a moment they had just stared at each other, and inhaled each other's features, and somehow Thalia knew that she wasn't in danger. The black monster flashed her a messy smile, letting her see all the glistening pearls entrapped. A slobbery, pink tongue plopped out and slugged at Thalia. She's wrinkled her nose at the sticky dew on half her face, not to mention the foul odor. The monster may seem groomed but it nowhere near held a pleasant smell.

Thalia gagged, "ugh. Whoever takes care of you sure doesn't do good job of it. If your looks don't run people off I'm sure as hell the smell."

A sharp whistle pierced her ear and caused her to cringe. She immediately felt the heavy weight of the hell hound lift off her shoulders. She clumsily got up and brushed off her dirt ridden dress.

Her mouth nearly dropped when she looked up towards the direction of the sun.

In her former immortal life, she had experienced and seen beauty in various forms of life. From the multiple appearances of the gods, to the simple quiet night of the secretive but alluring rocky beach. All the sunsets and sunrises that mixed wondrous colors into an unimaginable painting, all the gods and goddesses gifted beauty, all the scenic moments that called her in her sleep, could not compare to the man before her, who was petting the abnormally large monster that acted in a dog like manner.

He was beautiful. Could men be considered beautiful? Of course they can, living proof was a few hundred feet away from her.

Onyx eyes adorned his pale ivory completion like jewels against soft satin. His jawline was clearly distinct and set underneath the dark shadows that lightly veiled his cheeks. Thin pink was stubbornly set in a permanent frown, as if he never shined a smile. His entire appearance was appallingly beautiful that beauty could not describe the incredulous creation in front of her. No god or art could compare to this enigmatic man.

An arrogant smirk drew itself on his crystalline face. "A little starstruck are we?"

Thalia immediately snapped out of her stupor. This was one of the reasons she joined the hunt, to get away from the conceited arrogance.

She smirked, "no just wondering why you look like a member of the undead."

There was a small hidden truth behind that lie. He may had been unorthodoxly beautiful, but his features were haunting. Visible shadows were permanent underneath his dark eyes, indicating sleep depravation. Although his pale ivory skin was like soft fallen snow, it was unhealthy. His long only hair didn't help either, it contrasted greatly with his skin, leaving his features more prominent.

His smirk disappeared and he walked towards her, he was a head taller than her, she noticed. His features were now menacing, everything around them grew darker.

"No one has ever spoken to me like that before." His voice made the tiny hairs on her neck prickle, from fear or from pleasure?

He looked dangerous and angry, but she wasn't intimidated. She was done with people walking over her just because they think they are superior. She held her chin up high and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well maybe," she paused, "someone should."

His eyes narrowed into a menacing glare, "is that how you respond to a god?" His chilling dark voice shocked her spine and sent ice shards through her blood, leaving her frozen in fear.

He was a god? Shit! Her eyes widened, then narrowed. Her fingers rested above her silver bracelet that wrapped around her left wrist. It may had been stupidity, but God or not, she wasn't backing down. "No, just arrogance."

A small ghostly smirk added on to his menacing glare. It grew larger and Thalia's fingers slowly crept to the small sapphire gem that was barley visible to the naked eye.

Thalia was prepared for any reaction he would throw at her. Such as a curse, or weapon, even some sort if signal indicating the hellhound to charge and assault her. Really, she was ready for any kind of offensive maneuver from him, that's why she was utterly thrown off from the laughter he brought out. It wasn't actually a laugh, just deep chuckles emitting from his throat.

His onyx eyes were now obsidian that glinted with amusement. The menacing glare was now gone, and replaced with a relaxed expression and half a smile.

"I don't know whether to applaud you for your bravery or strike you for your stupid. You absolutely do not talk to a god like that, or at least a being that you are powerless against, especially if you aren't immortal." He preached.

Thalia rolled her eyes, what was he? Her mother? Why was he telling her this? Why was he even here? "Why are you even here?"

He immediately sobered, more than before, "a request from a friend." His eyes moved toward the corpse in the wagon. Thalia looked over in the same direction and was immediately reminded why she was here in the first place.

Tears pricked in her eyes, how could she be so stupid! Damn her for falling asleep when she had something vital to do! Especially one that was almost due! Overwhelming emotions spilled over her, leaving her grieving in regret and being swallowed in massive criticism.

It was one thing, just one thing, she had to do for Marissa. Only one thing, and she couldn't even do it. All she needed to do was perform a funeral rite, and she had failed. It was the only way to honor her dead friend, and she failed. What was wrong with her?

"I can help you," his voice softened and he looked at her with a small but noticeable tender expression.

"How," she croaked with a throat filled with unshed tears, "hell, you don't even know what's going on."

"I'm the Ghost king and a god, I know everything." That explains why he looks like one, "now let me help you,for Marissa."

Could she trust him? He was a stranger, but he was also the ghost king and a god. She couldn't actually refuse his service without insulting him and unleashing some all destroying temper tantrum. Plus, she had no other option. With a wary frown, she nodded and stuttered "a-alright."

Thalia gasped when his arm wrapped around her waist and swiftly pulled her against him. Her hands prevented her from colliding into his chest. Her heart was beating like a hummingbirds, and she was positive she was tinted red. She felt small pieces of his raven hair softly brush against her neck as he bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "hold on and don't let go." Goosebumps arose from her skin from the touch of his cold breath. She nodded and moved her hands from his chest to grip the ends of his collar on his coat.

Her entire body was buzzing, and she could feel the molecules in her melting. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. All she saw was black. She gripped the ends of his collar until her knuckles turned boned white. She turned lightheaded, so she closed her eyes and placed her head down on his shoulder. Her mind tried to distract her by focusing on the stranger who was causing all of this. She noticed that his arm was still on her waist, she noticed the softness of his shirt and how comfortable his shoulder was. Her nose was near the crook of his neck, he smelt lightly of death, but in a good way. And in less than a minute, it was all over.

She gasped for air when they came in contact with the light again. She kept her head on his shoulder until her faint spell vanished. She released his collar from her tight grip just as his arm slid off the side of her waist.

"Better?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I never want to go through that again. What was that?"

"Shadow traveling," his voice was dashed with mirth.

Colors of orange, red, and pink, glazed over the once cloudless sky. Little rays of yellow shine peaked through over the large protective cloud. Little leaves of brown and green blurred in the wind that whispered a soft lullaby, harmonizing with the slow bubbling creek. A bed of wild flowers were laid beneath the pale wrinkles and black cloth. The colorless lips were silenced with a single golden drachma. A small bottle of sweet nectar was clenched with unnerved fingers at the head, and on the other hand was a square of golden ambrosia.

Bittersweet tears dampened the pale skin, a kiss was placed on the cold wrinkled forehead. A final goodbye was said, and the sun was finally resting. The shadows were gone and small lights in the almost black night lit her way. She turned her back from the resting friend, and never looked back. Thalia walked back to the silent stranger and wrapped her arms around him. The wind wrapped around them, and they disappeared. He took her home.

"Thank you," her smile was made of exhaustion, relief, and joy. Without him, she wouldn't have been able to fulfill Marissa's wish.

A smile filled with malice grew on his now darkened face. His eyes twinkled with a threatening promise. Everything in her wanted to run and be as far as she could from this enigmatic man.

"Don't. Everything comes with a price."

Thalia sighed, she expected as much. "Fine what do you want?" Her mind and body ached for her soft bed that promised sleep. It had been a long day.

"Honesty." He took her arm and raised the black cloth to her elbow. Black and blue stained her white skin.

"Why would you go through the trouble for someone who hurt you and isn't even your family." It seemed that he didn't ask out of judgement, but out of honest curiosity.

Her eyes met his and she took her arm out of his hold. "She was my family. I've learned that..you aren't born into families, you have to make them. You will go through many families that have odd and bad beginnings, some that had been formed through different relationships, but, eventually..you will find the ones who love you, even if you are only a pile of flaws. And that's what I found with her."

For a moment, he just stared at her with furrowed brows, trying to process what she said. "Even after she hurt you, you still consider her family?"

"It wasn't her fault," she defended, "she was sick. She never was like this until a few months ago. She was a great person, the greatest I've ever met." She smiled with tears.

He looked down at his shoes, then at her, and he just stared at her with a focus so concentrated that one might think he was trying to figure out the philosophy of existence.

He tilted his head and asked, "who are you."

She quirked a smile, "I thought you knew everything."

He smirked, "no one knows everything, not even Athena, it's impossible. " Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Now, I'm going to assume you will tell me yours since it's only fair."

He grabbed her calloused hand and brushed it with his thumb, "since it's only fair." He repeated. He brought her hand up to his lips and simply brushed it, and then let his lips lay there for a second before letting her go.

"Nico DiAngelo."

And he was gone.

Piper was missing. Thalia found out a few days after she finally came about from Selena, Piper's employer. Selena had informed her that she didn't come in the a week ago and had last been seen with a man, who no one had ever seen before. He was blonde, had blue eyes, and was extremely handsome, Selena described before Thalia went away running.

She immediately left for Piper's house. Piper never mentioned any man to her, which raised alarms inside of her. What if she was kidnapped? She couldn't loose the only person in her life now, nope, she will not allow it. She will find out what happened to Piper and strangle whoever took her.

Thalia scrummaged through Piper's house. She found a pair of torn clothes in her father's room. Thalia narrowed her eyes and immediately went to the stable, what she saw raised the sails inside of her. Eclair was left alone with hardly any water and food, Eclair was Piper's favorite animal, she always took care of her.

At the sound of footsteps, Eclair raised her head and instantly stood up at the sight of Thalia. Eclair ran around and neighed loudly and bit the sleeve of Thalia's dress. Thalia brought her outside but Eclair wouldn't let Thalia go. She kept nudging her with her head, motioning her to get on. So Thalia did, and in less than ten minutes, She was brought to an empty, large hidden space. Nothing was there, but something was before, she saw the indentions on the ground. It was if a house was there but was moved perfectly by a powerful force.

She didn't know what Piper got herself into, but she was going to get her out of it.

After searching the area around the woods, Thalia fed and took care Eclair before leaving her in the stables. Thalia went back home and into her own bed. What was happening around her? First Marissa died and now Piper was missing. Not to mention the strange men that have been appearing out of nowhere. Everything was stressing her out.

Dressed for slumber in a white nightgown, Thalia pulled the covers up and snuffed out the candle. Leaving only the moon to reflect its light through the window in her room.

It soon began to rain, so naturally Thalia couldn't sleep. As pathetic as it may seem, Thalia was a bit scared. She was always terrified of lightening, it reminded her of a very bad memory that involved her mother.

A low moan bought Thalia's attention. Thunder struck and Thalia jumped. Lightening flashed for a moment, illuminating white light in her room, and for moment, she could've sworn she saw a figure. Her heart was racing and her hands were trembling, she was just imagining things. It wasn't real, she was just hallucinating from the stress. Right? Another low moan, louder than the last, echoed through the room.

A deep, long groan stringed through Thalia's heart, piercing her with fear. "Whhhhyyyy?" She barley understood.

The room grew darker and it was silent again. She could feel and hear her heart pounding inside her chest. She felt cold and sick. It's not real, it's not real, she chanted inside. Thunder cackled, and Thalia gripped the sheets. All she wanted to do was cry. She wished she had someone to hug and hide in like a scared child. Everything always seemed worse when she was alone. Lightening flashed again, along with the white light, and from the corner of her eye, Thalia saw movement.

"Why," it whispered.

Thalia took a deep breath and yelled, "leave me alone!"

It laughed, and her blood ran cold. It's laughter was dark, and cold.

"Leave you alone?" It mocked. "How could I when you won't leave me alone!"

Thalia was confused and frightened all at the same time. Won't leave it alone? She didn't even know what it was! Not to mention what the hell was happening!

"Every damn day, Every damn minute, Every damn second, YOU WONT LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" It screamed.

"WHY WONT YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tears streamed down Thalia's face and she was trembling. Never had she felt more frightened in her life.

A hand grasped her wrist and pulled her out of bed. She was sprawled out on the wooden floor, cold and frightened.

Lightening flashed and Nico stood in front of her, looking down at her with hatred.

She gasped, "w-what?" She was frightened and so, so confused.

She hastily stood up and her hands were trembling. His hand shot out and tightly gripped her wrist. She whimpered and his grip only slightly loosened.

"What did you do to me?" His voice seethed with anger.

She struggled in his grip, "I-I d-don't know what the hell your talking about!"

He instantly let her go, and he stared at her with shocked amazement. "You really don't!"

Thalia shook her head and stepped a few steps away from him. What happened to him?

He laughed maniacally at her ceiling and yelled, "Of course she doesn't! Aphrodite! You really are a fucking bitch!"

He than looked at her, and smiled, which spread dread and fear inside of her. He looked like he should be locked up inside an asylum.

"Why did you do this to me?" He walked towards her, and every step he took, Thalia stepped backwards.

"All I did was help you, why did you do it?" He begged.

He looked so lost and afraid, that for a moment, Thalia wasn't afraid. She was just concerned for the poor tormented man. Until her back hit the wall. His arms slammed into the wall, trapping her in between.

"It hurts! It fucking hurts!" He screamed into her face.

He was crying, just like she was.

"You, only you, just you. It's only you that I think about, you make me happy, and fucking hurt me. All at the same time. I have never met anyone that can torture me as you." He gritted.

His hand went into her short hair, and gripped it. "I fucking hate you." He whispered on her lips and then her lips on his. She tasted the salt from his tears, she felt him tremble against her, and she felt his hands on her cheeks.

He pulled away roughly and stumbled away from her. "And I fucking love you." His fist clenched and something cold and hard shot through the floor and clutched her ankle. She looked down and she screamed, it was a skeletal hand! Another shot out and clawed at her dress. More and more came out and pulled her down. She felt the ground rising, and the earth closing her in.

The last thing she heard was, "I will never be alone again."

**Thats it for now. The next one will be about Annabeth and Percy. I know that everyone is a bit OC but I'm trying to keep them in character, I'm sprry I'm not doing that well of a job. Please review!**


End file.
